I Was Only His Dirty Little Secret (Fred Weasley)
by masterpieceMCFLY
Summary: She loved him, and apparently he loved her back. It turns more into Harry/OC at the end though. Hope you like it!


I never really thought I had a chance, he would never pay attention to me. I was just a silly, young girl for him, I really had no chance with him, or so I thought.

He was friends with my older brother, and his brother was my best friend, so we had met before and actually got to become friends.

He would usually stay at my house with his twin brother, and since we were close with my brother, he let me join them and we had such a blast all the times.

I was probably thirteen when I started liking him. Draco Malfoy was making fun of me because I started wearing glasses, he saw everything and first he hexed Malfoy and then ran after me to see if I was okay.

Yes, I felt something in my stomach every time I saw him but I couldn't admit I like him, he was two years older than me and my brother's best friend. I just couldn't.

Then in fourth grade, during the Yule Ball he kissed me. I couldn't believe it, Fred Weasley was kissing me. I couldn't sleep out of the excitement, by next morning I was trying to brainwash myself that he was probably drunk or that I had dreamt it all.

But by lunch, he winked at me and whispered into my ear _'Hey beautiful.'_ Since then we started this kind of affair. We weren't dating but we were together.

We decided to tell no one, not even George, Fred's twin. Nobody could know, it was our secret. I think that was what it made it exciting, that it was a secret and we risked being caught.

Then Fred started dating this girl in his year, Maddie or something like that. Yes, it broke my heart, but we weren't dating, he could do whatever he wanted, or that's why I told myself.

Even when he was dating her, our affair didn't end. I wanted so bad to tell him what he was doing bothered me but I was afraid he wouldn't be with me anymore.

One day he said he was dating her so no one could suspect of our thing, it was just a disguise.

Then in fifth grade a Ravenclaw boy, Charles Smith, asked me out and even when I didn't like him I accepted. Fred got really pissed at me. He yelled me when he found out, and then he didn't talk to me for two weeks.

I told him it wasn't fair he could be with someone and I couldn't. I told him this guy could be a disguise as well and that I loved him more. He apologized and we got back together.

This went on for the next following year. We would date other people and still be together. Then the day came when Fred left school.

I thought I had a few more months with him, until his graduation, but he and George decided to just leave school earlier. Everyone was watching the fireworks and clapping and enjoying. I was dying inside, my heart was breaking into several pieces. He didn't even say good-bye.

But I had to be strong, no one could know. No one could know that we were together and that I was actually suffering for him.

Next year's Christmas Fred asked me to be his girlfriend, finally it was official. Nobody knew yet though. We liked having it as a secret.

At the end of my sixth year, Fred and I spent the summer together, we went to a beach and stayed there all the holidays. I hadn't been that happy in my whole life.

But then school started again and I had to go back home first and then to school. Little did I know that this school year wasn't going to be like the others.

Ron invited me to his house for Christmas, I accepted of course, I would see Fred.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and George went out to play Quidditch, Arthur was working the night and Molly was staying with Charlie for two days. That left the two of us alone.

Fred led me to his bedroom and we started kissing. We probably had two hours top for ourselves.

He started touching me and taking off my shirt, I took off his with trembling hands. He took off my trousers. He was about to took off my bra when I stopped him.

"Fred."

He ignored me.

"Fred."

He still was trying to take my bra off.

"Fred, stop!" I said louder and stepping away from him.

"What? Why?"

"I can't do this." I said putting on my trousers back.

"Why?" Fred said a bit annoyed. "We have done this before."

"Exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

By then I was fully clothed again, my hair was a bit messy but that was it. Fred was still shirtless and bare foot.

"Well?"

"Fred, I'm pregnant."

He looked at me for like ten seconds without blinking, then he gave a sigh and turned around, putting his hands on his head, messing his red hair.

"You're kidding, right?" He said. "I mean, you can't be."

"No, Fred, I'm not kidding."

Fred started pacing.

"What am I going to do? I'm only nineteen." Fred said.

"What about me? I'm seventeen and still in school."

Fred kept pacing like he hadn't heard me.

"I don't want this, I never wanted this, what have I done?" Fred exclaimed. He kept on pacing and ranting, mostly to himself.

"Fred, calm down!"

"I'm sorry, Hanne, I can't do this." Fred said not looking at me. "I'm sorry I can't."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"I can't have a baby, I can't." He said. "I can't be with you anymore."

"What?" I exclaimed perplexed. "Are you serious?"

"If you keep the baby I can't be with you." I was speechless. "I never really loved you, okay? I just wanted to have fun, and you were young and naïve, it was so easy, to get you, to convince you to be with me, to make you do things, like keeping this a secret." Fred said with venom in his voice. "I never loved you Hanne." He repeated.

I turned around and left the room before he could see me crying over him. He didn't deserve it, he wasn't worth it.

I ran to the room I was sharing with Ginny. I threw all my stuff inside my suitcase, tears were falling now. I wrote Ron a letter, a pretty small one.

_Ron, _

_I'm sorry but I have to leave. I'll see you at Hogwarts. _

_Hanne F._

When I was ready, I grabbed my suitcase and apparated to my house.

I cried all night and the following days until I had to leave back to Hogwarts.

The man I loved with all my heart didn't love me back, he never did. I was only his… dirty little secret, nothing else.

Back there, Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed I wasn't the same, they kept asking me what was wrong but I couldn't tell them, not yet.

I was less talkative, I almost never didn't smile, and my grades were lower and getting even more lower.

"Hanne, you still haven't told me why you left my house in such a hurry." Ron said to me one night, we were in the common room.

"A family emergency." I said quickly. "Can't say much about it."

"You are strange as well, you're not the same Hanne we know." Harry joined in.

"I guess I'm stressed."

"About what?" Ron asked.

"School, exams… This is our last year."

"Still, you're weird." Harry said.

"Yeah, you can tell us, we are your friends."

"Not this." I whispered.

I stood up and left the common room, I didn't know where I was going, I only wanted to get away from them.

"Hanne." I heard someone said right behind me.

This person grabbed me from my waist and turned me around, Harry pulled me into a hug, and I almost started crying right there, in his arms.

"Hanne, please you can tell me."

"So you can tell Ron after I tell you?"

"Why don't you want Ron to know?"

"It's complicated."

I tried to escape, but he had me in his strong grip and didn't let me go.

"Harry, please!" I said struggling to break free.

"You're not okay, I won't let you go until you're fine."

And then I broke down crying, I stopped trying to escape, I stopped moving.

"Shh, it's okay."

"No, it isn't."

Then Harry's green eyes looked at my now red and puffy eyes, they showed concern and that he really cared about me, and that's when I spilled it.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered and cried even more.

"Who's the father?" Harry asked calmed, after about ten seconds of silence. "Don't tell me it's Michael."

Michael was my ex-boyfriend at Hogwarts, Fred agreed I dated him so no one would suspect, but we broke up one month ago.

"No." I said shaking my head. "I can't tell you who the father is."

"Okay." Harry nodded. "I'm glad you told me, Hanne. We are friends, I'm here to help you, I won't leave you."

"Thank you Harry." I said hugging him.

More weeks passed by and my stomach was getting a bit bigger every time or so I thought, Harry said it was my mind.

Two months or so after telling Harry, I decided to tell Ron, and he was supportive as well. Hermione on the other hand wasn't, she kept telling me how irresponsible I was and kept lecturing me for days.

I couldn't bring myself to tell Ron his brother knocked me up and left me. I didn't even know why I didn't want them to know. Maybe I was ashamed of what he did to me, or of how fool I was.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I found some useful spells to help me hide my pregnancy, at five months it was a bit visible. People that pay attention like teachers or girls that like to gossip could tell.

And it was only march when I started to show, there were still about other three months to go. I would be eight months pregnant when school ended, how would I hide an-eight-month-belly? Only magic could help me.

"I know I said I wouldn't push you, but you have to tell me who's the father." Harry said. We were alone doing homework in the common room. I kept my mouth shut. "At least answer me some questions.

After thinking about it, I agreed to answer some of his questions. "Okay."

"Is he in school?"

"Not anymore."

"Was he in Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

"How old is he?"

"Nine… no, twenty." He had turned twenty only four days ago.

"Does he know?"

"ye-yes." My voice started to brake.

"What did he say?"

My eyes started to fill with tears but I wouldn't let them fall. "That he didn't love me and he couldn't do this."

"What an asshole."

I just nodded.

"I've been thinking about it and… I want to take care of your baby, Hanne."

"Harry… that's incredibly sweet but I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're young and have already so much on your shoulders, you must enjoy life, you know? And then find a girl and make your own family."

"What if I want you?"

"You don't mean that."

"Of course I do." Harry said getting closer to me. "You're my best friend, I love you more than anyone, and for the last year I've liked you, I want you and this baby." He said touching my belly, now visible. "What do you say?"

"I would love to say yes but… I can't do this to you."

"I already told you I want to, you'd make me happy."

I stared into his eyes, and in that moment I realized I liked him too, I realized I didn't care about Fred anymore, yes it still hurt, but I didn't have feeling for him anymore.

"So? What do you say?"

I nodded and gave him a smile, he smiled as I'd never seen him before, and pecked my lips.

The next day we told Ron and Hermione, and they couldn't be happier for us. Hermione, scolded Harry later that night, though. Saying how he couldn't be with pregnant girls, because it was wrong, and as always I was lectured on getting pregnant, yeah Hermione can be really lovely at times.

One month later we did the exams, and school was over for good. Harry and I went to live to the house Sirius left him, he was only going to be there for a short period of time, he needed to kill Voldemort.

He thought the safest place I could be was there, in his house. It was really dark and dirty and sometimes a bit creepy but he was right, it was really face.

"Don't forget I love you Hanne." Harry said to me, the night he was leaving with Ron and Hermione.

"I love you too Harry." I said and we kissed.

"I have to go now."

He let go of my hands, gave me a last kiss on my forehead and turned around. I couldn't move, I just stood there, watching him walking toward the door. He grabbed his bag pack and put his hand on the knob, he was going to open the door when I stopped him.

"Harry, wait!"

"Yes, love?"

"Before you go, I think you deserve to know who got me pregnant."

He looked a bit more relaxed now that I was going to tell him, like something that was bothering him wasn't bothering him anymore.

"Okay, who?"

"Fred, Ron's brother."

He looked a bit shocked at first but then he looked calmed again.

"That's why I didn't want Ron to know at first."

"I understand." he said walking towards me again. "Thanks for telling me." He said giving me another kiss on the lips.

And then he turned around again and this time he left the house. I felt lonely then, I didn't know when I was going to see him again or if I was ever going to see him again.

On Harry's orders, Nymphadora Tonks and her mother moved in with me for a couple of weeks, I was eight months pregnant so the baby could be born any day now. Nymphadora had a little baby boy, he was born only three months ago.

And five days after Harry left the baby was born. The baby was two weeks earlier, but was perfectly healthy and at a normal weight and height.

Larissa Brigitte Potter was born on the 1st of July, 1998. Harry made sure I give the baby his last name.

Nymphadora helped me a lot and taught me how to take care of her, she was only ten days with me before she left to the war as well. Her mother, Andromeda, stayed a bit longer with me, Larissa and her grandson, Teddy.

Larissa was celebrating her first month of life when I heard a knock on the door. Only someone that knew of its location could have been outside knocking.

"Yes?" I asked a bit frightened.

"Hanne, it's me Harry!" I heard the familiar voice of the boy I loved.

I saw through the window and in fact, Harry was standing there. I opened the door, and hugged him as soon as I could, he hugged me back and lifted me.

"I was so worried, I'm so glad you're back."

"I was worried about you too." He said before kissing me.

"Harry, I want you to meet someone."

He smiled when he understood who I meant.

I led him all the way upstairs to where Larissa was sleeping. He looked stunned at her.

"We had a girl." I said smiling. He smiled even more when he realized what I had said, _we_ instead of _I_.

"She's beautiful." He said. "What's her name?"

"I remembered you said you liked Larissa so her name is Larissa Brigitte Potter."

"You gave her my last name!" Harry said excited.

"You threatened me to do it!" I said laughing a bit.

"I know, sorry about that."

By then, Larissa had opened her eyes, and was watching intensely at Harry.

She had bright light blue eyes like me and unfortunately she shad Fred's red hair. It still hurt a bit to see that hair, and her features were really alike to Fred's. I just wished that when she got older she would look more like me and less like him.

"Do you want to carry her?"

Harry gave me a shy smile and nodded at me. I picked her up and handed her to Harry, who was now sitting in a chair near the crib.

"I'll be right back." I said and left the room.

"Say hi to daddy, Larissa" I heard Harry said when I went back to the room.

"Hey, Harry, do you want to feed her?" Harry was a bit nervous but nodded nonetheless.

I gave him the bottle and smiled at him.

Seven years later.

Harry and I married two months after the battle was won. When the priest said 'Speak now or forever hold your peace.' Fred had to open his mouth (no one invited him so no idea why he was there) and revealed to everyone Larissa was his daughter, not Harry's.

For a couple of months he kept saying he wanted her daughter back but after those months, I never heard of him again. He never really cared.

Harry got a job as an auror, and I got a job as a potion maker, I did antidotes for hospitals, and I didn't have to leave my house and if I had to, it would be for only an hour or two.

One year after our wedding, on August 29th, 1999, we had Jeremiah James Potter. Larissa was one year when he was born.

He had Harry's emerald eyes and my blonde hair. He was the sweetest boy in the whole world.

Two years later we had Ian Martin Potter. He had Harry's eyes and hair. He was born on December 13th, 2001

Harry truly is the love of my life, he was there for me when the boy I thought I loved abandoned me. He's my hero, and I'll love him all my life and beyond.


End file.
